The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning paint applicators and more particularly for cleaning roller-type paint applicators.
The use of roller applicators for applying paint is very popular as an even coating with a good finish is obtained. However, such paint rollers are difficult to clean and hence in many cases the rollers are used only a few times and then disposed of. This problem applies to both rollers used for water based paints, paints with solvent bases other than water, and other substances.
A roller after being used may be hand washed in a large excess of cleaning fluid. While this will remove surface paint on the roller pad or fabric cover, it will not efficiently remove paint or other deposits deep down in the pad at the core of the roller. Indeed, conventional means of flushing water over the fabric cover externally causes paint to be flushed deep into the cover, thereby never really cleaning the cover throughout. This deep down paint or deposit, if allowed to remain in the pad, can harden and significantly reduce the life and efficiency of the paint roller.
In addition, the roller cover core may be easily damaged by hand washing the fabric cover since many roller cores are made of paper products which are coated, but not strong enough to withstand the squeezing action during hand washing.
It is an object, therefore, of this invention to provide a cleaning device for a paint roller which will alleviate one or both of the problems mentioned above.
A paint roller cleaner device as shown in FIG. 1 of the specification currently exists in the marketplace. In addition to other differences, the present invention is designed so it can be screwed onto a faucet such that the roller is moved in a vertical motion through the cleaning device. Accordingly, the water or cleaning liquid flows evenly down and around the roller fabric cover or pad flushing the paint or other substance completely away rather than letting the paint settle at the bottom of the roller cover as is the tendency when the roller is moved in a horizontal direction through the paint roller cleaning device as with the device shown in FIG. 1 when mounted to a faucet. Additionally, the present invention includes scrubber elements about the circumference of a portion thereof. By rotating the roller with a left and right twisting motion as it is moved vertically through the cleaning device, a scrubbing action is imparted to the roller cover. This facilitates cleaning of hard to clean roller covers which often result when using a thick, sticky paint or substance or when the paint or substance has dried onto the roller cover.
Rollers are used for other applications such as glue or ink, or dampening rollers on printing presses. Cleaning of these rollers is time consuming and hence it is a further object of this invention to provide means to facilitate the cleaning of roller applicators in general.